


Chosen

by orangenfrottee



Series: Betty the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All canon Characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slayer!Betty, Vampire Slayer(s), Watcher!Grundy, all canon relationships - Freeform, canonical character deaths, some vampires, this will be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangenfrottee/pseuds/orangenfrottee
Summary: It’s written that into every generation a slayer is born. Betty and Jughead don’t want to believe in the forces of darkness. In search of a logical explanation, they investigate the brutal murders and their shady teacher.A Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this one!  
> In a lot of ways a Buffy AU writes itself; unfortunately I'll still have to do the typing.  
> Ultimately we will have a full cast, including siblings, parents and vampires.  
> You absolutely do not have to know the original show, but I'll always warmly recommend it. It's worth your time.

_For as long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One..._

Betty is fifteen when her new music teacher, massive book in hand, tells her she is chosen.

She doesn’t have time for music. Her mother is waiting outside to pick her up from school and she needs to leave this instance.

Later that same day -she and Kevin had spent hours studying together for a chemistry test and finished the day with a treat at Pop's- she sees her very first vampire on their way home. It is a small, beer-bellied guy with sandy hair. He ignores her, grabs Kevin and bites him in the neck. Kevin screams and tries to push the guy away, but it is all in vain. Betty hurries to help and pushes the guy easily into a nearby picket fence. He turns into dust, but Betty has no time to waste on being confused. Kevin is hurt! His neck bleeds and Betty applies pressure to the wound using a handkerchief her mother made her always carry in her bag.

“It’s not too bad Kevin. You’re going to be okay.” Her voice is steady, she’s in charge.

Kevin isn’t. “What was that!?” He breaths way too fast and doesn’t hold still to make the appliance of pressure easy on Betty.

“I have no idea. Come, let’s get you home.” She helps him up and accompanies him all the way up to his door.

They do well on their chemistry test the next day and forget about the incident.

♡

The next week, they have music –again– and Ms. Grundy keeps looking at her. Betty doesn’t actively dislike music, neither as a class or as the material to listen to, but she certainly has no time to spare for extra projects she doesn’t even need. But maybe Archie would like to? His grades actually could use some extra credit. The school year is nearly over, and she knows he hardly studied all year. His grades will never be enough for college if he doesn’t change some habits, soon.

When the teacher starts to write on the board again, she leans over to him and asks: “Wait for me after class?”

After class Ms. Grundy asks her to stay for a minute, but she is prepared.

“Oh, Ms. Grundy why don’t you talk to Archie instead? I really need to go.”

It takes Ms. Grundy by surprise and Betty is too quickly out of the room for her to react. She shakes her head and decides to work with what she has.

“Well, Mr. Andrews, I’ve got this book here for your friend. Would you make sure she gets it?”

“Sure.” Archie can’t do anything but roll with it.

It is a huge book, way too large for his bag and for a moment he wonders why it was for Betty. Then, he remembers football practice. He’s late, he has to hurry.

Halfway to the locker room, he nearly runs into his best friend.

“Jughead! Can you give this to Betty?” He hands the book over and is already off on his way before Jughead can stammer an answer.

It is a heavy book; Jug considers as he checks it out closely. Leather bound and old, with _vampyr_ as the title. Why has Archie a fantasy book for Betty? This certainly isn’t for their literature class. He opens it up. The print is old fashioned, but still easy enough to read, he leans against the wall where he stands and starts reading.

“Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.”

Feminist fantasy then and a pretty intriguing set up. Betty will have to be patient, with his mother leaving town and his father finding solace in bottles, he could use some decent fantasy to get lost in.

♡

The book isn’t what he expected. He expected a story with characters to follow through a fantasy world, maybe a girl, the slayer, and her friends fighting the forces of darkness and learning something about life on their journey. But it isn’t. It is just world building. Good and intriguing, but it feels as if he is reading the companion piece to a series. And boy does he want to read the actual books! No matter his online suavity and search engine skills though, he just can’t find anything online. The book has no author he can make out, no publisher, a title that was unbelievably ungooglable and he can’t find anything on _vintage-printed fantasy books_. His problem has just one solution and she just stepped into Pop's, Kevin in tow. He waves them over.

“Jug!” She smiles and sits down across from him while Kevin goes to the counter to place their orders.

He pushes the book towards her. “Archie told me to give this to you, but I couldn’t quite lay it down.” He confesses sheepishly.

She is surprised. “From Archie?” She has her phone in hand and sends a quick text. “What’s it about?”

“Fantasy.”

“Archie says it’s from Ms. Grundy. Strange. She wanted me to do some extra credit thing.” Betty states and suddenly twists her face in horror. “This isn’t some write your own melodies for a poem or something like that, right?”

“I don’t think so, there are no poems. What did she say about extra credit?”

“I don’t know, I stopped her before she could explain.” Betty admits. “She just said I was chosen.”

Just then Kevin plops down next to her and checks the book out.

“ _Vampyr_?” He winces. “I really can’t ever see those romance books the same way again. Getting bitten by strangers on your way home will do that to you.”

“Wait, that’s what happened to your neck? You got bitten?”

“Yeah. By some random stranger!” Kevin gets angrier as he speaks. “Thank god Betty was with me. She pushed him off and he must have scrambled. Probably some closet case, they’re the worst. I don’t understand how some people still aren’t out.”

“Okay that’s...” Jughead considers this new information. “Betty, you should read the book. This sounds like some bizarre larp and I wouldn’t be surprised if this is the manual.”

“What?”

“Live action role play. It’s the only theory that makes sense. Here.” Jug says and opens the book to the first page. “One girl, _chosen_ , the slayer. Then there’s a watcher.” He turns the book to a different page. “Sent by the watcher’s council. That must be Ms. Grundy. And finally, the forces of darkness.” He thumbs through the pages now. “Mostly vampires but also demons and werewolves and here, these look like insects.”

“What is Ms. Grundy on? She can’t just put me and Kevin into their play.”

A waitress stops at their booth and brings them three milkshakes and burger sets, winking at Jughead. He smiles in thanks.

They eat with gusto, angry at their music teacher. The food is, as always, amazing.

Betty is absently typing on her phone and halfway through their burgers declares victoriously: “I’ve got her address!”

“What if her neighbors are players too? Let’s just talk to her tomorrow at school. I don’t want to be bitten again.”

“Yeah, she wouldn’t dare try anything at school...”

♡

Ms. Grundy isn’t at school the next day, so Betty keeps the manual for a bit longer. It actually is fascinating. If she were into creative writing, she’d probably be inspired enough to write a couple book series by herself. She’s pretty sure she caught Jughead plotting something in physics.

That day she stays at the library after school to study for her last finals that year without her mother breathing down her back. When she finally leaves the building, football and cheerleading practice have just ended as well, so she waits for her sister Polly, planning for them to walk home together. But as it is so often Polly’s got something to talk about with Jason, the co-captain of the football team. When she turns to leave, Archie's there, smiles and walks her home. It’s already dark, and consequently walking past the graveyard is always a little scary, but just a few meters in there’s a crash and suddenly she’s flat on her back, a dark figure hovering over her. It’s a man, light skin, blond hair and weird brows. Something’s wrong with his face. He leans down, cold breath against her ear. “You’re going to taste so good.”

And it’s at that moment that she realizes what is going on: It’s another one of those larpers.

Archie’s already on him, screaming at him to let go of his friend. He’s wrestling with that creep, trying to dislodge him.

“We’re not playing this stupid game. Get off of me!”

He’s not budging and smashes Archie against the cemetery wall without any effort at all.

Betty struggles in earnest. “Let me go, you stupid guy. Don’t hurt my friend!”

She pushes and he moves off her, she hurries to get to her feet. Archie’s still on the ground, unmoving. That’s not good.

The guy attacks again, but she’s on it and rams her fist into his face.

It shouldn’t work. She’s so tiny and Archie couldn’t do a thing, but it does. The guy slumps down and stops moving.

Betty rushes to Archie, he’s slowly sitting up, holding his head.

“Betty?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Archie. Can you walk? We should leave here before that guy wakes up.”

And they do. Archie’s got a bit of a headache, but is fine overall, so they head straight to Ms. Grundy's home.

“The book she gave you was some kind of manual for a larp game.” Betty explains as they walk. “Something about monsters and vampires. She wants us to play, but we obviously don’t. Everything about this is insane. And last time they seriously hurt Kevin. And now you too, Archie. We’re not playing, she’ll have to accept that.”

The house for the address they’ve got is small and some lights are on. They ring the doorbell and a moment later another light switches on and the door opens.

“Ms. Cooper. I wondered when you’d show up.” She’s leaning against the doorway, appearing aloof and bored.

“Ms. Grundy.” Betty allows coolly. “We’re not playing in your game. Call your friends off. Or we tell the police.”

“This isn’t a game.” Their teacher states. “And you don’t have a choice. You’re chosen, Ms. Cooper. You’re the slayer.”

“Right. We read your game manual. Great game. But find another girl, I’m not playing.” Betty can’t grasp how arrogant that woman is. “Come Archie, let’s go home.”

Ms. Grundy sighs. “This is really not how this works kid.” But they’ve already left.

♡

The four of them sit together during their lunch break at school the next day. Betty’s angry, hands balled tightly when she says. “Unbelievable! How can grown-ups participate in such silly games? It doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

“It’s such an odd game, too. What’s the appeal?” Jughead spoke with his mouth full and most of his concentration on chewing.

“It was freaky, you should have been there.” Archie says. “She was all 'this isn’t a game; you don’t have a choice'. Freaky, I tell you.”

“Yeah. I’ll tell my dad later.” Kevin brushes his hand across his face to eliminate the small white beard his milk left on his upper lip. “The police should have an eye on this.”

“Larping adults. The horrors of Riverdale.” Jughead quips.

♡

The next few days, all is quiet. There aren’t any other attacks and Betty hurries out of her music classes as soon as the bell rings. The school year ends uneventful yet with success. For her at least.

It’s the night before she leaves for her summer internship that it changes. She walks home from Kevin’s house alone when something happens, again.

It’s a woman this time. She’s fast, so fast and she’s on her in no time.

Betty screams at her to stop, that she’s not playing, but the woman doesn’t listen. She smiles and licks her lips.

“I like it when they scream.”

She bites into Betty’s neck and drinks. It hurts.

Betty struggles and pushes and finally kicks her off.

She’s on the ground and tries to stand up, but her legs are shaking too much. She grabs around and her hands find something, a wooden stick, that fits well in her hand. The woman attacks again, but she’s expecting her to and quickly rams the stick into her chest.

She instantly turns to dust.

Betty doesn’t believe her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was taken from the final Buffy episode 7x22 "Chosen".  
> Next chapter up will be "Welcome to the Hellmouth".  
> (Unfortunately I'm still between exams, the next update will take some time, but it'll come. Tons of them. This will be a long, long series.)
> 
> Buffy has a ton more dead bodies than Riverdale pretends it has. If you don't want your faves ending up as vampire food donations, please tell me in the comments. The vamps are hungry, some will have to perish.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
